parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Whale
Blue whales (Balaenoptera musculus) are known to be the largest animals to have ever existed on this planet. They're baleen whales, which means they have fringed plates of fingernail-like material, called baleen, attached to their upper jaws. The giant animals feed by first gulping an enormous mouthful of water, expanding the pleated skin on their throat and belly to take it in. Then the whale's massive tongue forces the water out through the thin, overlapping baleen plates. Thousands of krill are left behind—and then swallowed. Roles * It played The Elephant in King of Sea Creatures and Walrus and the King * It played The Whale in Finding Nemo Remake * It played One Million in Numberanimals Gallery XZ VAAOI4KRBAOjw7GebcogCJeGXOWlQ3w.jpg animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-10058.jpg NatM Whale.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) IMG_4640.PNG IMG 4978.JPG IMG 5957.JPG Ocean.jpg IMG 8562.PNG WordWorld Whale.jpg|WordWorld (2006-2007) Bigger Than An Elephant.png Like Ostriches African Penguins Can't Fly.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) A8E33984-D271-4E2D-810A-9C00817194C6.png Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Alligator Bug Cat Dog Elephant Fish Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jellyfish Kangaroo Lion Monkey Nanny Goat Okapi Penguin Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vultures Whale Ox Yak and Zebra in the Alphabet Zoo.jpg Dinosaurs, Whales, and Mammoths.png Blue Whales:Giant Mammothsized Mammals.jpg Blue Blue Blue Whale.jpg 8 Hours Of Whales.jpg Mammothsized Marine Mammals.jpg blue-whale-size-chart-by-harry-the-fox-on-deviantart-with-regard-to-blue-whale-size-chart.jpg Blue WHale Nursery.jpg Snail and the Whale.jpg Blue Whales Swimming in the Flood.png Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Ant Bluegill Cuckoos Dolphin Echidna Fruit Bat Goldfinches Hawk Ibises Jellyfish Koala Lyrebird Magpie Numbat Owl Platypus Quoll Redbird Snakes Turtle Uylesses Viviparous Lizard Whale Xylotrupes Gideon Yabby Lobster Zebra.jpg Anemenome Blue Tang Clownfish Dolphin Eel Flounder Goldfish Hermit Crab Isopod Jellyfish Krill Lobster Manatee Narwhal Octopus Penguin Queen Conch Ray Shark Turtle Urchin Viperfish Whale X-ray Fish Yellow Boxfish Zebra Shark.jpg Elephants Hyraxes Manatees Okapis Hippopotamuses Camels Wildebeest Dolphins Whales Goats Buffalos Bison Warthogs Giraffes Zebras Horses Tapirs Rhinoceroses Donkeys.png B166E1D1-3429-4942-AD24-F2B4CFC14520.jpeg Dolphins And Whales.jpg Mammals.jpg PPG Blue Whale.png W2.png Star_meets_Blue_Whale.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Blue Whale.png William the Blue Whale.jpeg Whale_in_seabert_the_adventure_continues.jpg Screenshot_20180623-115644_2.png|richard scarry Picture4.png 5126035C-012C-47C7-ADDA-546135782AE8.jpeg 582CE9EA-5147-45FC-9FAB-9FD0C2CB6DF6.jpeg|Baby bus Whales-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Whale-in-things-that-go-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Things That Go by Disneyland Records (1985) Whale.jpg|Finding Nemo (2003) SBSP Whales.png MSB Blue Whale.png Ribbits-riddles-whale.png Simpsons Tapped Out Blue Whale.png Safari Island Blue Whale.png Schleich blue whale.jpg Cetaceans size by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff meets Blue Whale.png Whales Need Water.png Whale wtpk.png Wellington Whale.png Jumpstart firstgrade beach whale.png Stanley Whale.png Blue Whale Sperm Whale Paraceratherium Woolly Mammoth African Elephant White Rhinoceros Hippopotamus.jpg Elephant and the Blue Whale.jpg 1-whale-fmafafe.jpg Ox-tales-s01e064-whale.jpg Whale GOAP.jpg Whale TLG.png 1745EFE5-6A4C-47DE-B614-0A0195C6213D.jpeg nationalgeographic coloringbook bluewhale.gif Jumpstart toddlers songbook 08.png Science blaster jr marine animals.png PawPatrol Blue Whale.jpg|Paw Patrol MMHM Blue Whale.png Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Bisons Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Goats Cows Deer Sheep Rabbits.jpg blue-whales.jpg The Whale Goes Sing.png Rainbow Kidz Whale.png Baby Time Whale.png Alphabet Zoo Whale.png MagicBox Whale.png W for Whale.jpg Coco Pops Whale.png I'm An Animal Whale.png Henry's Amazing Animals Blue Whale.png Riley and Elycia meets Blue Whale.jpg Wild Republic Whale.png Books Whales Dolphins Porpoises Seals Walruses Sea Otters Marine Otters Polar Bears Manatees Dugongs.jpg DSC 4890 (1).JPG DSC_4894sgd.jpg IMG_0054.jpg IMG_2865.JPG IMG 3387.jpg IMG 8938rfgsvgxc.JPG IMG 9707.JPG 8B817350-9502-434B-B4DF-B43E037BB7CB.jpeg B5BBC4AC-5C01-44B4-BC85-68F16731F09D.jpeg 1BA0CB91-7213-489E-8C60-6A5ACB51FC00.jpeg 38704CFA-1352-4FE6-8DC3-F3DE155789A1.jpeg 2B5A04AF-80F0-4018-B451-10A113E1D566.jpeg FFAF0DEC-F1CF-47E9-9897-B44A81C37047.jpeg CDDF3D4E-3904-4637-BD35-393CE5569C09.jpeg A23AF63B-0563-4452-8AF8-3F7C567F1B4B.jpeg 5FEF0BE9-8B08-4FF7-92AF-EC6486DE6B71.jpeg 777038C5-7253-4C10-8957-5ABF122CDAD1.jpeg 603A0B17-18E4-4D0B-BC58-C26B15CAB186.jpeg 806E2195-E5DC-4F86-A4E0-08481C0A7C12.jpeg 4ABE4684-4FFF-4372-A556-D2EEA00CE3A6.jpeg 2E058F83-A62E-479B-A3A9-97F95EE37110.jpeg 8E3D104E-B297-4941-BD90-D8A11336EF89.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (55).jpeg 7AF9711C-4A9B-4B41-AA9D-50F44645E652.jpeg E05F1E46-3FC9-47FA-939E-7167EE8DE226.jpeg DC207713-45F1-43FB-AEEB-BB6F2E40825C.jpeg ED318824-54A2-54AC-BFFC-CC7A3F51936D.jpeg 32A4E118-80E2-4854-8157-A8825B7B6FF9.jpeg 52A9C4CE-6D64-4336-9784-DEA65B139B84.jpeg 83EF8C66-D8B7-4945-94FC-A1BB257E7FD8.jpeg D92E5CCE-783F-411F-A9BC-054E80381ACE.jpeg 39EEDFFD-E781-43AB-83CC-DDC1ECD9E986.jpeg CE3D8865-7EE7-4E80-9592-DD809F476CFB.jpeg 09062372-EC2E-4984-A7AB-15592DB307C2.jpeg C4402309-A8CB-4341-BCAD-343207131785.jpeg BEBBB8CE-C4A9-4BB8-A14B-E95FD1BE9562.jpeg 1F3BCD51-A0BE-4F17-94E1-45ED6D5C9CDB.jpeg 1E59C8A7-53E2-457D-8BE4-5962D7CA87CB.jpeg D121E0BE-79EC-47F4-9AA8-488BABCEDBC5.jpeg The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) A99064C5-45C6-40BF-8A10-E3D6A78AB2D6.jpeg 6E4C5C5D-300B-4C7A-A1BA-B30BBE6BC632.jpeg DDD61C09-EAA7-4B13-A49E-182517AA4DE3.jpeg 100 Facts: Mammals C9FD1010-F2CA-557A-0396-56BF521F0BC7.jpeg DD0D38A7-4237-4232-9663-EF7C4239A19B.jpeg F3461ACD-48CB-4F80-89A2-F4CDF008D7A8.jpeg Awesome Oceans Monsters of the Deep IMG 3258.JPG IMG 3268.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ceteceans Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Giants Category:Animals United Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Scamper the Penguin Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Animals Described in 1758 Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Pinocchio Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Ocean (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals Category:The blue planet animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Dinosaur Record Breakers Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Whales and Other Sea Mammals Animals Category:The Amazing Book of Mammal Records Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Into the A, B, Sea Animals Category:A Whale Is Not a Fish Animals Category:Why Why Why Are Orangutans Hairy Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Sea Monsters: Prehistoric Predators of the Deep Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Turtle Tales Animals Category:The Usborne Big Book of Big Animals Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Awesome Oceans Monsters of the Deep Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals